<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic Taste by markjaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816452">Toxic Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjaeyeon/pseuds/markjaeyeon'>markjaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camgirl, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjaeyeon/pseuds/markjaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of your lips, oh i'm on a ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toxic Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>utahprince:</em> show your face to daddy will you?</p><p> </p><p>I giggled reading one of my comments, my eye-smile visible behind my face mask. "oh mr. utahprince, no matter how much you pay me. I'll never show my face." The comments kept rambling on about my face, only furthering my want to <strong>not </strong>show myself. "you guys are stupid."</p><p>I laid down on my back, my lower region on full display to the camera. I had my phone in one hand, a dildo in another. I kept looking at the comments that flew by, one username stood out to me. <em>ssonghaha. </em>I don't know why all he said was hi. like an innocent child. I laughed, stopping my movements with my other hand. </p><p>I sat up, adjusting my mask, and tilted my head the camera, waving, "hi song haha. you sound like a kid." I laughed again, falling back and continued my actions I was doing before. I started to grunt softly. The pleasure not being enough, but it's I have for now.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>seoseo 'donated' $20! <span class="u">moan my name, bitch. (johnny)</span></strong> </em>
</p><p>I swallowed my saliva that was sticking to the back of my throat. johnny? you mean my neighbor johnny seo? I sat up anyways, so my eyes can be direct in the camera, leaving my phone beside me on the bed. "oh johnny, mhhm, you fuck me so good. fuck!" I moaned once I hit my g-spot. damn it feels good, but I wish someone else could do it for me. "johnny please, ng." my breath at this point was fast, moans slipping my lips. My hand has never been faster.</p><p>The image of my super tall, and hot neighbor over me and me lose it. "johnny! mhmm, I coming! oh god!" I practically shouted, my voice bouncing off the walls into my ears. god, I always hated my voice. </p><p>once I was calmed down on my breathing, I grabbed my phone, dropping the cheap plastic dildo. I read through the comments, johnny's name popping up again. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>seoseo 'donated' $120 <span class="u">good girl.</span></strong> </em>
</p><p>I smiled, "you're welcome johnny." and turned off the live, and then the camera. I sighed, grabbing some panties and shorts, slipping them on my body. I opened my curtains, then grabbed my dildo. I rolled my eyes at it. The things we do for money, right? I took it into the kitchen and threw it in the dishwasher. I grabbed a bottle of water to heal my dry ass throat. I took a granola bar to go with it. I slipped my backpack on, my phone in my hand, and I left the apartment. </p><p>I looked down at my phone, closing out my live tab. not looking up of course, I bumped into someone. oh god no. <em>johnny seo. </em> "oh, sorry! i didn't mean to-"</p><p>"it's okay, <em>charmingjae,</em>" </p><p>oh fuck, oh no. that's my camgirl name. shit.</p><p>"uh, who?" I laughed awkwardly, trying to play it off. he saw through me. </p><p>"you didn't think i'd know? if you want to fuck me that bad darling, I'll let you." he leaned down to my height. mind you, I'm 5'3. and whispered into my ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I have work. I'll give you my number to call me or something, I don't know." I panicked, in a rush to get out of there as soon as I could.</p><p>He handed me his phone, and I quickly saved my contact for him. I saved it with my cg name, and when he read it he laughed. I waved to him, smiling the nicest I could. I made it to my workplace, a small coffee shop run by this nice guy named hongjoong. He had the most friendly aura, and even when i messed up something, i wasn't fired. only sent to his room. he was attractive i can admit. and sometimes i mess up on purpose in hopes of being sent to his room again. oh, a good spanking can egg on a girl.</p><p>but it only happened once, so i stopped failing at my job so i wouldn't get fired. I needed it as much as i could. rent would spike up now and then, leaving me with no money for myself. but i never figured out why hongjoong stopped his room sending. maybe he got a girlfriend?</p><p>"yo jonho, hi," I said, a smile spread across my face. he smiled back, cleaning out a cup. he barely spared me a glance. he hated me ever since I started working here. I became everyone's favorite. i guess is stole the spotlight?</p><p>"you can leave now you know." he hummed at me, placing the cup he was cleaning down. the sound shocking me and the few late-night customers that sat in the cafe. jongho looked up with an angry look, that made me feel hot all over my body. he walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. he pulled me into the associate's closet, pushing me against the wall. </p><p>"you think <em>you </em>can boss me around, cam girl?" his eyes pierced right through my soul, my heart beating fast. I was confused, how did everyone know I'm a cg all of a sudden? I swallowed my spit, licking my lips carefully. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry. He was always so mean to me for no reason. I've been nice to him since i started working here. it's not my fault i'm more likable. his hand slammed against my head, scaring me out of my thoughts, tears now falling out of my eyes. </p><p>"w-why are you so mean to me?" I choked out, full-on crying now. i try so hard, I'm sorry jonho.</p><p>"maybe you should keep your mouth closed, and your legs open and never come back here." his tone left me speechless. poison laced every one of his words, each of them sending shocks down my body. I pushed passed him, bursting through the door. i wiped my tears, and snot off my face, walking into hongjoong's room. (which is highly permitted). </p><p>the boy was making out with some guy, and both turned to look at me. hongjoong raised his brows at me, but softened up when he saw me crying. he stood up and came over to me. he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, dragging me with him. he sat me down in a chair, sitting back down in his. the other guy that was in the room was just staring at me. his eyes followed every single one of my moves, like a hawk watching its prey.</p><p>"what happened jae?" hongjoong started softly, his hand reaching out to mine. he grabbed it gently, rubbing circles into my palm. </p><p>"i-i, i don't understand w-why jongho hates me so much! i-i try so so h-hard to be nice, b-but it never works." my tears at this point were just falling at a rapid pace, my words came out choppy and chocked. the guy behind hongjoong just watched in awe, like he's never seen someone cry before.</p><p>the owner just paused, glancing back at the boy behind him before looking back at me. "I'll, I'll go talk to him. seonghwa comfort her or something, please." and with that, he left me alone with the random guy. my eyes met his and he approached me slowly. i didn't move, only kept crying, he turned hongjoong's chair around and leaned forward. he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me into his lap. he didn't say anything as he did this, only shushing me softly. i placed my chin on his shoulder carefully, as i just met this man.</p><p>"s-so your name is seonghwa?" i started, trying to calm down, my efforts to do this is always talking. i could feel him nod as he hummed, his hands rubbing my back up and down. it was soothing, i could see why hongjoong liked this guy. i tried my best not to move around, as my ass was right on this guy's dick. he was seemingly still hard from probably making out with hongjoong, and boy was he big.</p><p>something i haven't had in a while.</p><p>my thoughts were interrupted by hongjoong walking through the door with a seemingly pissed off jongho, his hand around the younger's wrist, practically bruising the other. i tried to escape the hold seonghwa had on me, but he only hugged me tighter. </p><p>hongjoong pushed jongho onto my chair, the sound of him falling on it scaring me. the boy i was on noticed this and cupped the back of my head with his hand, stroking my hair. he seemed to know what was about to happen but, i didn't. i assumed it wasn't going to be good. </p><p>"why do you disrespect me, and your coworker? she's been nothing but nice to you, and so have i!" <em>smack </em>"you're jealous of her, right? maybe if you used your tiny brain of yours you'd realize that some people don't have everything they need! yeah i feel bad for her but, she's a good person in the end." <em>slap </em>"Choi jongho, I'm sick of you. you're fired until further notice. leave my cafe."</p><p>I could hear jongho crying and it made me feel bad. if i just had stuck it up for a while he wouldn't have gotten fired. i peeled myself off seonghwa, looking hongjoong in the eyes, "it's my fault, i shouldn't have come in here. i-i'll quit so he can stay! i don't want him to be fired! he's a good worker even if he's bad to me! i-i can deal with his, hongjoong, i can!" i whined, crying again. "please, I'll leave!"</p><p>the older just shook his head at me in disbelief. as if how dare i stick up for someone who treats me like shit? "no, jaeyeon. he's leaving and that's final. and also, you can go home, I'll close early today." </p><p>i stood up from seonghwa's lap, missing the warmth he provided. i nodded to hongjoong, brushing past him with my head hanging low. he grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving. </p><p>"I'm sorry jae. i should've done something sooner. you can leave now." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>